A Pledge to the Darkness
by MysticVeil
Summary: Can you trust a monster? Fright makes people do anything to feel a sense of comfort, even a false sense of comfort. Even a fighter, harden by years of torture, needs comfort... Even from a monster. When a woman pledges herself to a monster, she doesn't know if she can keep her pledge. But he has given her reason to stay...
1. Chapter 1

Adair sat on the stone overlooking the river. It was night, pitch black but with some street lights casting flickering shadows. Shadows had frightened her for years because of the man they belong to. The man that was born in darkness, the man that is molded by the darkness, the man is darkness. Unlike Batman, who simply adopted it. And unlike her as well, she adopted the darkness but she was not born in it. The shadows don't belong to her, they only belong to him.

It has been eight years since anyone has witnessed Batman. The frail man that remains is only a wisp of a memory. Gotham is a forgotten place. It is corrupt, ruined. She had not wanted to admit it, but one night she had to. It was also the last night she saw Batman…

_She had watched Batman for a long time while he handled the Joker. The Joker is a crazed, deranged man. Now Batman was with James Gordon… with a dead Harvey Dent at their feet. How could Gotham not realise Harvey Dent is a crazed lunatic? Now he's dead and what will they remember? A hero... A lie. _

_She was hiding on a rooftop, and decided to pay one last visit to Batman. Not that she overly wanted to, as he did kill Ra's Al Ghul, who had accepted her in the League of Shadows, but she was never loyal to him. She was only loyal to one man. But she needed to see Batman… to tell him something much worse than the Joker is coming for him…The one man she was loyal to. _

_She swung down and landed without a sound on her toes. Adair only used knives, sharp knives, as weapons. And a grappling hook that allowed her to get out of tight situations, and also allowed her to swing from place to place, much faster than walking. _

_She approached Batman, who didn't notice her first, but Gordon did. He cleared his throat and nodded at her and Batman swung around. His eyes opened in surprise at the sight of her, who he hasn't seen since the training at the League of Shadows. _

"_What are you doing here?" he asked with a note of anger in his voice. _

"_No hello? I thought you had more manners-"_

"_Where have you been?" he interrupted. _

"_I am with a very powerful man," she said, and the image of Bane filled her mind. She glanced down at Dent's corpse, and then looked at Batman. "I have been watching you for a long time. You may have won against the Joker, but something much worse is coming," she whispered and closed the space between them, and stood on her toes so her mouth was against his ear. "One day he will come out of the shadows, like a beast from the darkness. And he will break you and all that will be left is a sniffling little man in a prison cell, awaiting death with a glad heart." _

_She backed away from him and he stared at her. She didn't grin; just continued walking back until she met the shadows. She disappeared in them. She raised her hand to her ear, where a small communicator was placed so she could tall to Bane directly. She pressed it, and Bane answered immediately._

"_Yes?"_

_Adair watched as Batman ran from Gordon, limping and clutching his side which was surely hurt. "He's running." She whispered. _

"_Good." _

_She released the communicator and continued deeper into the alleyway, the shadows concealing her from the police. She continued walking until she reached a brick wall, and then used the hook to get up to a rooftop. She watched Gotham, the never ending car lights, the yelling and screaming of someone being mugged. It was corrupt, a broken reminder of a once great city. She smiled at the sight. Be ready, Gotham, for the pain that will come…_

Gotham was not prepared for it. Batman was not prepared for it. Bane arrived and Gotham was destroyed. One of the biggest damages was the attack at the Stock Exchange. Few people were killed, impressive considering Bane's usual tactics. And then who was to show up but Batman. In the end, it leads to a chase through the streets. Bane was able to escape, as was she by using the grappling hook on a high street light. Now she was sitting on a rock, concealed by trees. No one ever came here, not at this time at night. But then a heavy pair of footsteps proved her wrong.

"What are you doing here?" Bane asked.

She shrugged and turned to him. His hands are holding the lapels of his heavy leather jacket. His entire outfit adds to his frightening look, with the heavy leather and boots that could crush your scull. She wears somewhat similar clothing, with dark green pants, a grey tank top and boots, easy to fight in. She used to dress with far more… theatricality, for lack of better words, with a black leotard and boots and a mask. Once she pledged herself to Bane, she realised that it would be easier to fight without having to worry about a mask.

"You disappeared. Don't ever do that again," Bane said. He walked closer to her, and she hopped to her feet and away from him.

"You don't control me, Bane. I can do-"

He had closed the space between them and had wrapped his hand around her throat in three seconds. She gasped and tensed, frozen in place. Bane tilted his head, as if he was observing her. And then he let her go.

"Don't disappear again." He said and gestured for her to come to him. She swallowed and followed him without a word. She was scared of Bane for years. Maybe she started to have more confidence that he wouldn't kill her, but his hand wrapped around her throat reminded her that he would easily take away her life, and most likely without an afterthought.

She maybe believed that deep down he cared enough for her that he wouldn't kill her if she disobeyed. Bane has saved her two times. The first was when she was in the League of Shadows…

_She was on a cliff, practising balancing. She was walking carefully on the small line of rocks. Her boots were slippery, just as Ra's requested they should be. Her foot slipped off the rocks, but she regained her balance. She took a deep breath and continued walking… until she stepped on a very loose rock and she slipped. She fell, and was only able to grab a rock that was loosely holding on to the cliff to save herself. She knew it wouldn't be able to hold her for long, and she prepared herself for death, and the rock began to loosen. It broke, but then someone grabbed her hand. She gasped, and then she was yanked up in a second. She looked up to see Bane. He threw her on the ground, away from the cliff. She was gasping, and Bane was chuckling. _

_"Why did you do that?" she asked. _

_"I thought you would have known. Goodbye, Ada." He whispered and in a second, he was gone. She almost called out, but her pride overruled her. Had she known that she would not see him again for two years, she may have called out, maybe even run after him. But she didn't, and she did not see the man she pledged herself for two years…_

She waited for two years to hear something, anything from him. And finally, while in Gotham, she finally found him, actually when he found her…

_Ra's Al Guhl was dead. She had been sprayed by the poisonous toxin, and everywhere she looked the shapes moved and shadows slithered around her, like snakes. The shadows, oh the shadows, moved around her in frightening shapes. She screamed, batting at the empty air. Suddenly she heard footsteps and then hands on her shoulders. _

"_Another crazy one, boys! Come on, she can't do anything." _

_Someone grabbed her, and she squealed as she saw two more faces come close… and a snake come out of their mouths. She screamed and kicked, but she was not in her right mind, obviously. And then the man howled and was dragged off her and she heard a snap. The two others were taken away as well, and she was left quivering on the ground. _

"_You can't cry like a baby." A harsh voice said. A voice that was muffled by a mask. _

"_Bane?" she whispered. _

"_Yes. Now can you come with me? Or will I leave you here to die?" he asked. Bane never shows emotion. That's where she learned never to show emotion, from Bane. And he never candy coats things. If you're dying, you're dying; you never lie and say that you'll survive when you will die. _

_Bane kneeled down and grabbed her face, forcing her to look at him. She had to bite her lip to keep from screaming as she saw more snakes wrapped around his face. Bane grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up, and she gasped. _

"_Answer me," he sneered. _

"_Yes…" she whispered. Bane nodded and grabbed her and forced her to her feet, and then jabs a needle in her arm. Almost immediately, the frightening images disappeared. _

"_What was that?" she asked. _

"_Antidote. Poor chap who was hiding it is long gone now. Now, come along." He said and grabbed her and made her walk. Adair let her muscles relax, allowing herself for one moment to be calm and let Bane take care of her. A short moment, but one she treasured. The feeling of trust she had was unsurpassed by anything else…._

Trust, what a delicate thing it is. When you're a soldier, a fighter, you can't trust anyone. Was she wrong to trust him? Maybe she was wrong.

**Hello :) thanks so much for reading! Please leave a review so I can know if I should continue this :P**


	2. Chapter 2

Once they returned to their hideout in the sewers, Bane left her and went to his bed. Adair watched him leave, and he didn't even glance. The other mercenaries snickered at her, and she grumbled and walked away. She had a small cot in a tiny room, away from the other men. It was Bane's idea; he didn't want her to be around men when she slept, at the most vulnerable state you can be in.

She got to her room and collapsed on the hard cot. It was uncomfortable, but better than being on the floor. She curled up, bringing her knees to her chest. She often ended up in this delicate position, because she was more than a bit scared of the world. Her childhood consisted of rape and abuse. Memories still haunted her every day. She fell asleep, but her dream morphed into a memory…

_She was young, only ten. She was sitting in the living room with her little sister tucked under her arm. Her mother had died that month, and now that she's gone, no one is there to protect them from her insane uncle who now lived with them. _

_She pulled her sister closer, and then they heard the door. It opened, and then closed and locked. Her sister let out a little cry and huddled into her shoulder. Adair hugged her close, but then her uncle stepped in. He had a fire in his eyes, and without a word he lurched forward, grabbed Adair and pulled her away from her sister. He dragged her into his room and shut the door… and you can only imagine…._

Adair's eyes shot open and she screamed and tightened her grip around her legs. She felt wet on her cheeks, and she knew she was crying. It's embarrassing, and she knew she could never be seen crying because she would instantly be labeled as weak. But sometimes, with memories eating away at her, the only thing you can do is cry.

"Upset?"

She gasped and looked up to see Bane standing in the corner, hidden by shadows. He stepped out and walked over to her. He didn't have his heavy coat, so his arms are exposed. She stood and walked over to him. Her eyes ran over his body, taking in the heavy leather that covered his muscled torso, and the scars that ran over his arms. She lifted her hand, and his hand shot up immediately.

"Shh," she whispered. He tilted his head to the side, doubt clouding his eyes. She saw this, and just nodded, silently asking him to trust her. He understood, and lowered his hand. She reached up, and ran her hand across the scarred skin, stopping at one in particular. It was a scar he received because of her…

_She was fighting one of the members of the League of Shadows, and she was losing. She had returned from weeks out in the ice, so she was weak. The member attacked her, and she fell to the ground. She expected him to get up… but he didn't. His hand came to his side, and she saw a sharp dagger in his hand. In a second, she realized he wanted to kill her. And she knew he was told to kill her by Ra's. The bloody coward. She struggled and fought back, but then more members of the League jumped down from the rafters and pinned her arms to the ground. She was able to fight one off, but then the others pinned her down. And in four seconds, they were all completely caught off guard and attacked, and each one ran away, terrified. _

_Bane stood up and walked over to her, and she noticed his arm dripping with blood from the blade that was stuck in his arm. He ripped it out, as if it was nothing more than a splinter. _

"_Why did you do that?" she asked, looking at the door where the men had run off. _

"_They were going to kill you," he responded. _

"_Why do you care?" she asked. Bane had never really shown any affection towards her, he only cared about Talia, and everyone knew that. _

_Bane snorted, or at least she thinks he did, and kneeled down and cupped her chin in his hand and tilted her head upwards so she would look him in the eye. _

"_Listen. You can repay me for saving your life." He said. _

"_What do you want me to do?"_

"_Pledge yourself to me."_

_She laughed and shook her head out of his hands. "If he finds out, he will kill me." she said. She was referring to Ra's, who already wanted to kill her. She could only guess the reason. It is because she looks like his wife. With the dark skin, black hair and dark eyes. Seeing Adair only causes him pain so that's why he wants her gone. _

"_I can protect you," Bane whispered. Adair chewed her lip, staring Bane in the eyes. His cold blue eyes, locking on her own dark eyes. _

"_You'll protect me?" she asked. _

"_Yes."_

_She took a deep breath and then lowered her heard. "I pledge myself to you." She said. Bane stood, clutching the lapels of his jacket. "Good."…._

She stroked the scar, breathing deeply. Bane cocked his head to the side, and his hand went to her face as if he was about to touch it… but then he caught himself and pulled away. She stopped stroking the skin and stepped back, a blush creeping to her cheeks.

"What is it? Why did you come?" she asked.

"I heard you scream," he said. Embarrassment flooded through her and she looked at the floor. "Did you have a nightmare?" he asked.

"Yes…"

"About your uncle?" He asked. She gasped and looked at him.

"How… how do you know?" she sputtered.

"You talk in your sleep. You talk about him, I hear your screams." He said. He looked at the floor, and she could swear she sees sadness in his eyes.

"What did he do to you?" he asked. His tone is softer than usual.

"He… hurt me. Bane, I just want to forget." She responded, and a tear trickles down her cheek.

"You will. It takes time." He said and then turns and walks out the door, leaving Adair standing in the dark room. She was right to trust him, she knows that now.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a few days later and Adair was lying on the cot, almost asleep, when Bane burst in. She jerked awake, and almost feel off the small cot. Bane slammed the door, with far more force than necessary, and left a hole in the wood.

"What's wrong?" she asked and hopped off the cot, walking over to him. She carefully reached for the knife that was in her belt, just in case.

"She is with him… she let him touch her!" he roared. She jumped back, like a scared cat, to the corner of the room, holding up the knife.

"He will pay!" he roared again. She backed farther into the corner and held the knife up. He spotted this, and he let out a dark chuckle.

"You think you can hurt me with a knife? Ha, you're pathetic!" he yelled and lurched forward, grabbing the knife from her hands and snapping the blade in two. She let out a little cry and straightened to her full height, pressing her back against the wall. Bane chuckled again and his hand went to her throat and he lifted her off the ground, and she gasped, desperately trying to get air.

"I won't kill you. Now yet, not until I kill him." he whispered and then dropped her. She landed on her knees and she coughed, rubbing her throat. Bane stood over for her for a moment, and then turned and walked out of the room, leaving Adair coughing on the ground. Bane had enough anger to kill Batman and he had the strength to do it. Watch out, Batman. The beast is coming for you….

_o0o_

_Crack. _

The Batman's back broke. The beast broke him.

Adair cringed and turned away from the gruesome sight. Catwoman was standing behind a door, and she caught her eye. Catwoman handed Batman practically into Bane's hands. Fright made people do things they never would have done before.

Bane stood over the broken man. Compared to Batman, while anyone actually, Bane is a giant. He is completely muscle, all strength. He could easily break Adair in half if he wanted to.

The Batman was unconscious. And Bane decided to send him back to his prison, the Pit. One of the worst fates a man can be sent to. They took Batman away, and as soon as he was gone, Catwoman ran away. Adair was still on the metal bridge where she watched the fight. Her knuckled are white from gripping the railing. She heard the familiar, heavy footsteps on the metal behind her.

"You really destroyed him, didn't you?" She asked him. She didn't turn to face him, only continued staring at dark ground.

"He needed it," he grumbled and suddenly he lashed out at the metal railing, breaking the rods and they fell to the ground with a loud clatter. She caught her breath and stepped backwards, away from the angry monster. He turned to her, fire lighting his eyes.

"She went with him… he touched her!" he yelled angrily. She shied away from his harsh voice, the anger in his voice so different from his usual soft tone he used with her. She was silent for a few moments, allowing Bane to release his anger on the metal railings.

"Talia? Talia went with him?" she asked once he was still.

"Yes… why would she do that?" he asked angrily, releasing another strike at the metal, breaking another piece.

"Well, it's Bruce Wayne-"

"Would you do it? Would you be with him?" he asked, anger rising in his voice.

"What? Of course I wouldn't!" she cried, anger rising in her own voice. Doesn't he know better by now?

"Oh, you silly little girl. Of course you would-"

But he was cut off by her crushing her lips against his metal mask. Her eyes were squeezed shut, and her hands were on his cheeks, forcing him closer to her face. His arms are frozen momentarily, and then the relaxed and his hands touched her hips, and then he grabbed her and crushed her body against his. It hurt, being in his huge, strong arms and being crushed against the leather, but she didn't care. She pressed her face even closer, feeling metal cut her lip and she tasted copper. She then pulled away, out of his arms. She backed up; gasping and she wiped the blood away.

"There is only one man I would ever be with. But you would never be with me," she said and then turned and walked back to her room, leaving Bane alone on the metal bridge.

**Ok, your turn! Please, please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

Bane gazed at Adair as she walked off the bridge, the shadows consuming her small frame. She just kissed him which was a first. And she just confessed that she would only ever be with him. Hm, what a strange girl she is. He is nothing more than a mere monster… hasn't she noticed that? Why should she scar her beautiful eyes with his hideousness? But she was with him for over ten years and she hasn't abandoned him yet… but does that mean he loves her back? Oh God, love… that bloody word, that lie. He doesn't even know what love is. Well… that is a lie. He did love someone. Talia… the mere name makes his heart ache as he remembers holding her when she was young, protecting her from the violent men in the Pit and sometimes simply from her own nightmares. She would wake up, screaming and his arms would be around her immediately. She was such innocence… such light in the darkness for him. He had always imagined her to be there in her same innocent form, but now that's gone. Now she was nothing more than a fire that burns with rage and revenge. But he gave her his word to protect her and stay with her no matter what, but does that mean he has to love her as he did? He doesn't know if he can. He doesn't know if he feels love anymore. He loved her when they were both younger, but being alone in the Pit, broken, bleeding and in agonizing pain, any feelings he had disappeared. He was an empty, broken shell. When Talia found him, he did begin to feel again… but it was never the same.

And then he met _her_. She was in the League of Shadows, only a young thing when he first met her. Their first meeting was… interesting….

_He was walking through the building, completely silent and listening. Talia was asleep, and she had a heated fight with her father and was so angry she did not want to speak to him. _

_He walked down to the prison where the prisoners were held. As he neared, he could hear grunting and a strangled cry. He walked forward, until he saw the dark haired girl, Adair her name is, being pressed up against a wall by what looks to be a prisoner. His hand is covering her mouth, but he can her muffled cries and he can see her shaking. The man pulls away, letting the girl shrink to the ground. The man adjusts himself, and then he says something to the girl, who is unresponsive. He says it again, but she is still silent. So he punched her hard in to mouth. And then before Bane knew what he was doing, he had run forward and snapped his neck. The lifeless body fell to the ground and the girl curled up into herself, hiding from him, scared of him. You have to understand, this was Adair's first year in the League, and she was still weak and did not know how to fend off this man who had control over her for years… her uncle. He was arrested and sent here once Ra's discovered him, but somehow he escaped his cell. Bane thought it was impossible, but then again if **he** was in one of these cells, he could easily escape. _

_Bane looked down at the broken, bleeding mess of a girl. He kneeled down, tilting his head to the side to get a better look at her. She squirmed away and looked down. _

"_Don't be scared," He said. Softness is weakness in his eyes… but this girl reminded him of Talia and he could only use a soft tone._

"_You're Bane," she whispered. _

"_Yes. I won't hurt you," He told she and she swallowed and a single tear slid down her cheek. He reached up to wipe it away, and she froze momentarily at his touch… and then she relaxed and leaned into it. She still feared him, but she trusted him…_

That's why whenever he hears her screams, he always think it's Talia… and then he remembers.

He reaches up and clutches the lapels of his jacket and walks off the bridge, ready to put Batman in that hell hole he was forced to live in for years. Batman thought he was tough? Pathetic. He will never beat Bane.

Bane sees Adair out of the corner of his eye; she is standing alone in the shadows. She is staring at nothing, lost in thought. He knows that face well. Does he love her? He doesn't know… He can't afford to know right now. He has a mission that needs to be fulfilled, a destiny to be lived. She can't get in his way… but, he also doesn't want to lose her.

**Hello :) so, to answer your question Guest, I will most likely update quickly, usually everyday or every second day. **


	5. Chapter 5

Catwoman was arrested earlier, and is now in Blackgate prison. The majority of Gotham's Police Force is trapped underground, due to the many explosives that Bane placed around the city. Bane is now in charge of Gotham, the people too scared to do anything otherwise. The plan is brilliant, trapping the entire Police Force underground. Bane also released more than a thousand prisoners from a prison, and they are now completely loyal to him. Bane and his followers also have forced the rich out of their homes, and they are now holding "Kangaroo" court, where people are either sentenced to death or exile. If you are exiled, you have to cross the frozen river under the bridge… which also means death because no one survives.

It is late, around 1am. Adair is sitting in the rubble of the once grand football stadium. Her knees are drawn to her chest and she has her arms around her knees. She is trying to hide. Hide from the sadness, the constant death. She is coming to the realization that the constant death is painful… she's not sure how much longer she can watch….

She heard something behind her, like footsteps. They weren't heavy, they weren't Bane's. So it's not someone she trusts. She grabbed her knife and jumped up, cutting the cheek of the person who was behind her. The man gasped and pulled out his gun, pointing it at her face. She recognized the young policeman, John Blake. He glares at her, and then lowers the gun and holds up his hands.

"I'm not here for a fight," he says. He takes a step forward, and Adair holds the knife up to his neck.

"Why are you here then?" she asks.

John swallows and glances down at the knife, looking a little frightened. "I just want to talk to you… to make a deal." He says.

"A deal?" she asks. She pulls the blade away, and glares at him. She has never spoken to John before, but he… he seems… different. But she can't make a deal. She can't betray Bane….

"Yes. There are three trucks. One has the nuclear weapon… please tell me which one it is. I need to know. Please." He asks.

"Why did you come to me?" she asks, lowering the knife and stepping back.

"I see you with him, I thought-"

"You thought I would help you? And betray him?"

"Well-"

"You know that they'll kill me if I help you."

"Yes. And I thought you would want to help the people of Gotham before you die." He whispers.

"I can't…"

"You can't or you won't?" he spat.

"Leave me alone. Go. Go now!" she yells. John glares at her and then turns and runs away. Adair watches as he runs, and then turns back to the rubble. She would never betray Bane. How could she? She is glad no one was there to hear her, had even one person heard her, she would be sent to the Kangaroo court.

But what she doesn't know is that someone did hear her.

**So sorry this is so short, the next will be longer :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Adair returned to the building where Bane was staying. She silently walked to his room, knocked once and waited. She heard rustling, and Bane grumbling. He must have been asleep.

"What is it?" he called out. He sounds annoyed.

"It's me," she said.

"Come in, then." He grumbled. She opened the door carefully, and stepped in. Bane is lying on the bed; he is staring at the celling. She closed the door behind her and leaned against the wood, watching him. He glanced at her, and then nods to the chair beside the bed. She goes to it, and sits with her knees up drawn up.

"What's bothering you?" he asked.

She opened her mouth, about to tell him about John Blake, but then decides against it. "Nothing, important." She says instead. He is lying on his back, not looking at her. He was tired… but there was another reason he didn't want to face her. He felt she was… distant. She usually spent the majority of her time with him, but this past week she has been disappearing, and not telling him where she went. She has barely touched him at all, and sometimes when she sees him, she just freezes and stares at him. He also sees the way she reacts to the Kangaroo court, how she can't watch when people are exiled or killed. She is weakening.

The window was open, even though it was freezing out. Bane was always warm, he was never cold. Most likely because he has his huge muscles to keep him warm. But everyone else is cold, including her. She shivers, and Bane lets out a small chuckle.

"Are you cold?"

"Mhm."

He sighs, and then makes room on the bed for one more person. He gestures for her to come over, and she stared at him at first, but she crawled in beside him, relishing the immediate warmth that comes with being next to Bane. She sighed, and fell asleep almost immediately. Her chest rose and fell delicately. Bane began thinking about how easy he could kill her right now, just a simple punch to the chest and she would be gone. But then he realised how he didn't want to kill her… for once in his life, he didn't want to kill. He's losing his touch, he decided with a shake of his head and then he rolled over and closed his eyes. But instead of falling asleep as he would have liked, there was loud banging at the door. His eyes shot open and he jumped out of bed, and stocked to the door. Being woken up at twice in the middle of the night is bloody aggravating. And whoever woke him up now has hell to pay. He reached the door and yanked the door open, only to see two of his soldiers. They jumped back, scared by Bane's sudden appearance. He stepped out and half closed the door, hiding the bed from view.

"What do you want?" he asked angrily. The soldiers quickly came forward, composing themselves.

"Sir, it's about your… uh… the girl, Adair. She was spotted talking with John Blake. She told him secrets. She must go to court!" the soldier yelled.

Bane is fast in his movements, snake like. His fist connected with the man's nose, and he heard a crunch. The man fell to the ground, and scrambled away. The other man was frozen in his spot, beyond frightened of the man standing before him.

"Who witnessed this?" Bane asked the terrified man.

"Ugh… I did." He whispered in response and then huddled, prematurely shielding himself from a blow that would never come. Bane was furious… a traitor. She's a traitor.

"How many people know?" Bane asked.

"A lot… they are waiting for her at the court," the man mumbled.

"Leave. I will bring her," Bane hissed and then shoved the man. He turned and kicked the door open, and then slammed it. Adair awoke with a start, and she sat up quickly, staring at Bane with wide eyes, like a deer in the headlights.

"Bane?" she asked quietly. But he just stood there, trembling with anger. Suddenly he lurched forward, and she scrambled away, desperately trying to get off the bed. He grabbed her leg, and she tried to kick his hand, but he yanked her so that she fell off the bed, and he dropped to his knees and pinned her to the ground.

"How could you?" he roared in her ear.

"What the hell are you talking about!?" she screamed and struggled under his gasp. Her ear hurt, as Bane's deep voice rumbled like thunder in her ear.

"You talked to him, you gave him information!" He said. Mercifully, his voice lowered but now it was almost scarier than when he was yelling.

"I did not tell him anything! I swear to you! He came to me but I told him nothing!" she cried. Bane glared at her, and then slowly stood and backed away from her. She crawled backwards, still scared of him.

"They want you down at the court. You have to go… if not, they will kill you anyway." He said. He was staring at the ground, avoiding the frightened girl's stare.

"What? Bane, please-"

"I'm sorry. You talked to Blake… I can't protect you now."

Bane grabbed her before she could react. He dragged her out of the room, she was kicking and screaming. Bane felt every cry like a sharp knife in his heart… but they demanded her. How could he refuse? He couldn't… but he does not want to lose her… can he sit by and watch while she dies a horrific death? No… no he could never do that. But he may not have a choice. And because she has been disappearing, she could be talking to Blake the whole time. She could be sleeping with him… he doesn't know.

He dragged her to the Kangaroo court, where the Scarecrow was waiting. He was not completely sane. As Bane entered with the screaming girl, he smiled broadly. The other men gathered and chanted, chanted "death, death!" Even though it was still very late at night.

Bane reached the middle of the floor, and let Adair drop from his grasp. He then retreated back to his chair, hidden in the shadows. He sat down… and in ten minutes, her fate was decided. Death.

His throat tightened and his eyes began roaming the room, searching for something to distract him… but instead his eyes landed on Adair. She glared at him, her eyes angry and unforgiving, but at the same time, sad and scared.

In one minute, Bane decided he would save Adair. She would not die today. She will not die any day as long as he lives. He doesn't know what she has been doing, but Adair has had ample opportunity to run away, to leave him and never return. But she hasn't. Even if she was weakening, she would never betray him. She would run, yes, but never betray him.

But, before he could get to her, Scarecrow had walked down to Adair, and then sprayed something in her face. She screamed and fell over. Bane rose and walked over to them, grabbing Scarecrow and dragging him away from Adair.

"What did you do?"

"Oh, I was working on a new toxin! It's quite brilliant, and I think it will kill in less than ten minutes! I am still testing it, but I thought she would be the perfect test subject-"

But he was caught off by Bane making him walk out of the large room. He made it seem normal, like he just needed to talk to Scarecrow. But once they were out, Bane threw him to the ground and pinned him under his boot.

"Antidote. Now," Bane hissed.

"What? No, I won't-"

Bane pressed harder on his neck and Scarecrow coughed and sputtered. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a needle, holding it up for Bane. Bane grabbed it, and then gave Scarecrow a final kick in the neck. He slipped the needle into his pocket, and then clutched the lapels of his jacket and strode back into the huge ballroom. Most of the men had wandered off, but others were surrounding Adair. She was screaming and kicking at the men… she must be losing her mind. Bane shoved his way through, and then grabbed Adair by the hair and began dragging her away. It hurt him to pull her so harshly, but he had to. The men had to believe he was going to kill her.

He dragged her out of the room, and then he swooped down and picked her up. He carried her quickly to a deserted room. He laid Adair on the ground, and then plunged the needle in her arm. He pulled it out when it was empty, and he waited. Adair stopped screaming and convulsing, and was instead completely still. Her eyes were closed, and Bane checked to see if she had a pulse… and she didn't. Anger boiled up in him, and suddenly he plunged his fist down on her chest.

"Wake up! Please…" he said. He lowered his head and his hands dropped to his knees. Sadness washed over him like a wave over sand. She's dead. How could he have allowed that?

He stood, making his way to the door when suddenly he heard moaning. He turned around immediately, and he saw Adair turn, and then her eyes opened. He walked over to her, his own eyes wide open in surprise.

"What happened?" she asked. Her voice was quiet and weak.

"You were dead, my dear. I think I saved you." He said, and walked over to her, reaching down to help her up. She took his hand, and he carefully pulled her up.

"Listen to me. They think you're dead, and they want you dead. You need to hide… you need to… to leave." Bane said. He didn't want to admit this, but now he knew there was nothing else he could do.

"Leave? No, I won't-"

"Please. For me. Find someone… hide. Disappear." He said softly. Adair let a single tear slide out of her eye and then she nodded. She grabbed him, and kissed him. The metal reopened the cut on her lip, but she didn't care. She pulled away, letting her forehead rest on his mask. Bane leaned down, closing his eyes and letting his mask rest on her head.

He heard people walk past the door, and he pushed Adair away and towards the window. She went to the windowsill and ducked out, looking back at Bane, swallowing tears. Bane nodded, and then looked at the floor, hiding his emotion, as he always does. He heard the swish of air as she disappeared into the cold night air.

"Goodbye… my love."

**Hello :) So, I am leaving for a week so I am trying to finish up or at least have the majority of it done :P I am also seeing Batman again tomorrow, so I may have new inspiration! Anyway, please leave a review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Adair hid in the shadows, letting them engulf her, hoping they would conceal her as she walked along the dark alleyways. She doesn't know where she's going. Where can she go? People know her…people hate her. There is only one person she can think of that might have it in his heart to help her… John Blake. But would even he want to help her?

She continued to walk until it lightens. She used the hook to get to a rooftop. She sat on the snowy, freezing stone, and waited for the sun to rise. It peeks out, but soon it is in full blaze in the sky. Sun is hopeful. There is always light after darkness.

She sits on the rooftop for a long time… thinking, remembering… regretting her choice. After two hours, she is numb from cold and her body is trembling violently. She looked down, and who was to be there but John Blake. She swung down, and landed in the alleyway. She waited for John to walk past, and then she stepped out.

"Blake?" she called out. He swung around, surprise written across his face. She had wrapped her arms around her torso, trying desperately to keep warm but she couldn't control her trembling. He eyed her, and immediately looked suspicious.

"Have you come to kill me?" he asked.

"No. I… I need help. They want me dead. I know you don't want to help me after what I said. I can't blame you…"

"They want you dead?"

"Yes. They think I am. He saved me, and told me to run." She told him. He glared at her, and then he gestures for her to join him. She falls into step behind him, and he starts walking. Suddenly he stops, and she bumps into him. He turned around, and he looks like he is thinking about something, and then he grabbed her and pressed his lips against hers. He pushed her back so that she was pinned against the wall, and for a moment she was lost in the kiss, allowing herself to enjoy the feeling of skin instead of metal on her lips… but then she came back to her senses. She shoved him, but he only pinned her against the brick with his body. He opened his eyes, glancing at street. She shoved him again and he backed away, looking somewhat ashamed.

"Why did you do that?" she asked.

"There was some of Bane's men, and they were looking for you and… well that's the only thing I could think of! That way they wouldn't see your face, or mine for that matter." He mumbled and then started walking again, and Adair followed after him. They clung to the buildings, and when Bane's men walked past, Adair hid her face in John's shoulder.

They arrived back at John's apartment, and to Adair's shock, there sat James Gordon. He was watching the news, and didn't even look up when they walked in. She turned to John, and he put his finger to his lips and led her to his bedroom. He shut the door, and then looked at her, who at this point was shivering violently.

"There is a bathroom in there," he said, gesturing to a door. "You are cold as ice. I'll be back later," He said and then turned and opened the door, but stopped in before walking out. "Listen… I don't know if I can trust you. I have a feeling I shouldn't. But, I am-"

"I won't betray you." She whispered. John Blake may have just saved her life. She couldn't betray him now.

"Like you won't betray Bane?" he asked.

Adair looked away, not willing to talk about Bane. John understood, mumbled that he would be back later, and walked away.

She went into the bathroom, and poured a bath and stayed in there for almost an hour until she was no longer shivering. Afterwards, she wrapped herself in a towel and then she sat on the tiled floor. She began thinking about Bane… wondering what he was doing. Was he with Talia? The thought made her cringe. She fell asleep thinking about Bane.

She slept for fourteen hours. She didn't wake when John moved her from the bathroom to the bed. When she did wake, she saw John asleep on the floor beside the bed. He looked far more peaceful in his sleep then he did when he was awake. She rose quietly from the bed and changed into her clothes, blushing when she realised she was only in a towel when John saw her.

She tiptoed out of the bathroom and slipped out of the bedroom to the living room, where the TV was blasting. She sat down and watched the news, cringing as she saw the deaths, a whole family… even two little girls. She was hugging her legs, a tear slipping out of her eyes as more deaths appeared on the screen. She didn't hear John walk up behind her, and he just stood silently as they both watched the news. John walked over and sat beside her on the couch, watching the heartbreaking stories.

"What did they do with Batman?" he asked her after the news finished.

"I… I can't tell you," she whispered.

John's face hardened and he grew angry. "I saved you." He hissed.

Adair felt guilt, a lot of guilt. Her heart is being torn into two, between the two men who saved her, but one she barely knows, and the other she loves and would die for. "I'm sorry," she whispered. John stood and stormed out of the door, slamming it behind him. Adair flinched as the door slammed, and she lay down on the couch and wrapped her arms around her legs and waited for John to return.

He didn't return for a long time, and he didn't say a word to her. He just walked past, to his room and slammed the door. When he didn't come out after two hours, she got up and stormed to his room. She swung the door open, and he was just sitting on his bed, staring at the floor. He jumped and stared at her.

"I am sorry, John. You saved me and I can never to repay you properly. But, I know you're loyal to Batman. Would you ever betray him by his enemies his secrets? I know you couldn't." she said.

John considered this, and then nodded. Adair nodded again and then walked back to the couch, and lay down, staring at the black screen of the TV.

"Listen, you can't leave here. You have to stay; you can't be seen on the streets." John called from the bedroom. Adair groaned and curled up. She didn't want to stay cooped up in this apartment until the day comes when the bomb goes off.

But she did. She stayed in the apartment for days. John came back every night, and he told her news. He was wonderful to her. He didn't kick her out, and he fed her and never told a soul she was there. He was a good person, she was sad he had to go through these hardships.

o0o

She was sitting on the window seat, staring at the black night. She had been in his apartment for a few months. She wanted to leave, but she can't unless she has a death wish. Suddenly something caught her eye…a flame. And then Batman's sign burned bright for everyone to see. She knew it was time to leave and return to Bane. She needed him now. She slipped out of the shirt John gave her, and back into her old clothes. She opened the window and slipped out into the cold night.

She used the rooftops instead of the streets. She reached city hall and snuck in through a window. She went to his room, and knocked once. She was surprised he had a bed in this building, but he stayed here for the majority of his time, so why wouldn't he.

"What is it?" a voice grumbled from the other side of the door. She didn't say a word. She opened the door, and Bane sat up immediately to see who dared come into his room without permission. But he saw her. She didn't say anything, and he just nodded to the bed he was lying on. She went over and crawled in beside him. His arm comes around her, as he had done so many times before with Talia.

"Why did you come back?" he whispered. He leaned down, resting his masked face on her head.

"My fate will be the same as yours," she whispered. He didn't object this. He didn't ask where she has been for the past few months. He just lay there, and she remained silent as well. They both knew that they would never have another chance to do this. It would all end.

o0o

Bane watches the army of policemen. His own army is surrounding him. Whatever happened to them now, it didn't matter. After all the years of planning, the years of pain and suffering it will end. Bane is exhausted. He hasn't been able to rest in a very long time. He is ready to sleep.

He glances behind him, where Adair is standing. She looks up at him, and nods. Her eyes are soft, not sad or regretful. She didn't seem scared that she would die. He looked back to the police. He knew Batman would be there. He would fight to his death. He would fight for Talia as he promised her. Talia would always have a place in his heart, as would someone else. He knew he would die, but in the end, he would die with those two women still in his heart.

o0o

Adair was clutching the wall for support. The battle was almost over. As was she. When she was fighting, someone had shot her from behind. It hurt like nothing she has ever felt before. She couldn't help screaming and falling to her knees. The person she was fighting was attacked by another man, and Adair sat on the ground, the world spinning around her. She felt something warm on her fingers, and she began feeling lightheaded. But she knew Bane was somewhere close, and she needed to find him.

She groped the walls as she forced her feet to move. She made her way to a door, and stumbled in. she heard Bane's voice… and then something that sounded like a missile being fired. She stumbled into a room, and she saw Batman and Catwoman talking, and then the two of them ran out. And then she saw Bane. She went over to him, and dropped to her knees. Her vision was starting to weaken, but she saw Bane on the ground, and could hear his ragged breathing. Impossible… he was alive.

"Bane?" She whispered.

"Yes?" he breathed. His voice is barely audible.

"You're dying," she whispered.

"I can't… I can't leave yet… I still need to… she still needs me," he whispered. His breathing has become even more ragged, and his eyes were fading. The beautiful shine that made his face light up even with the mask is fading.

"It's ok. You have done what she wanted you to do. You don't owe her anymore."

"What about you? Did I do what I needed to do for you?" he asked.

"You did more for than anyone else… I love you. But you can go now. You can go to sleep now," she whispered. Bane said something, but she couldn't understand it. It sounded like, "I love you," but she can never be sure.

Bane's eyes slipped closed. He was gone... dead. Sadness washed over her. She touched his face, and then a wave of pain made her fall off her knees and on to the ground. She looked up, but the light and darkness blurring into one. She thought of John Blake, she would never be able to thank him for what he did. She hopes he knows.

Her feet were starting to go numb, but she felt for Bane's giant hand. She slipped her own into it, and she felt safe once more. And then everything disappeared into darkness.

His fate would be hers.

**Hello :) Alright, so this is it. I never intended for this to be a long fanfic, but hopefully it is not too short either :P thank so much for reviewing on the past chapters :) ****I know Bane most likely would have died instantely in the film, but I love him too much and I didn't want him to die :'(. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading and leave a review :)**


End file.
